<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Commercial by megumiai30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472021">Commercial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30'>megumiai30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Family Is [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, F/M, Family Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maehara is stressed out when his family comes to pay him a visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maehara Hiroto/Okano Hinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Family Is [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Commercial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi y 'all Megumiai30 with the last part of the "Family' series. Hope you enjoyed it until now. Without further ado, I present the last of the Family series! </p><p>Keep yourselves healthy during this time!</p><p>Megumiai30</p><p>Yui is 3 years old here, Maehara and Okano are 27!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Commercial </p><p>Maehara-27</p><p>“Stupid senpai…” Maehara murmured as he worked on the finishing touches of this commercial project that had to be submitted by tomorrow at 8’o clock sharp, and the senpai that was in charge of it had delegated the task to him since that senpai had some ‘business’ to take care at home today.</p><p>Then what about him? He had been shoved the task and he called his wife to say that he was sorry, and hoped that she didn’t beat him up since, even though they were married for seven years, and had a three year old daughter was still capable of doing. </p><p>When he called her she sighed, “I just want to beat that senpai up. Always taking advantage of you...”</p><p>He smiled, his wife had also been a source of support for him during these times and he greatly appreciated it. </p><p>As he was working on the finishing touches of this project which included none other than the all-famous Mase Haruna, he yawned and took a break until he could get that last 1 percent done. </p><p>As he was focused on the screen he heard someone clear their throat as he was doing so. He ignored it until he saw someone who had magenta eyes like his wife and orange hair like he did and looked alike him crawled up to his lap and shouted, “Papa! Yui’s here!” </p><p>“Huh?” He looked questionably, “Yui, what are you doing here?” </p><p>“Mama said we should come to you!” She pointed and Maehara’s head turned back to see his beautiful wife smiling down at him with fond eyes. </p><p>“Hiroto.” </p><p>“Hinata.” </p><p>It was simple. They said their names to each other, but to the couple, it was customary that they acknowledged each other in such a way. After all, they had been a couple since they were sixteen. </p><p>Okano giggled and kissed his forehead, “Hey. You’d better come back home, your daughter,” she pointed at their daughter who smiled at him, and continued, “And your wife wants you back home.” She smirked and took a seat next to him.</p><p>Maehara pointed at himself, “Why? Because he’s handsome?” </p><p>Okano stuck out her tounge and Maehara snickered.</p><p>Yui hugged her father, “Papa…” </p><p>“Yui, could you wait for one minute? I still have a little bit more to do until I’m finsihed, and then let’s go home together, okay?” He assured his three year old daughter and she nodded. His wife looked on as she saw her husband work hard to get that finishing touch done.</p><p>She smiled as she saw her daughter look in awe at her husband. </p><p>It took Maehara fifteen minutes to get that finishing touch done, by which point, Yui had fallen asleep in her father’s arms. Maehara cleaned up and asking his wife to take his bag, took his daughter in his arms and the two headed to the parking lot where the car was. It was a modest light car that they had decided to buy after they felt some inconveniences in going to work sometimes because their house was far from the station. </p><p>“Hiroto, you’re not overworking yourself, right?” Okano asked in worry. </p><p>Maehara smirked, “Don’t worry Hinata. After all, I have you and Yui here to help me stop if I get a little too out of hand.” </p><p>Okano made some air punches, “You bet.” She said after a moment of thought, “It won’t be long until Yui grows, right?” </p><p>Maehara looked back at their sleeping daughter and softly kissed his wife’s cheek, “Well, we do have some years ahead of us, so let’s enjoy and take in the years that Kami-sama gives us, okay?” </p><p>Okano nodded. She reached up and kissed her husband’s cheek by which point they had reached the car. The three headed home as the husband and wife thanked Kami-sama for time like this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>